


以鸦之名

by Anonymous



Category: Ochanomizu Rock 御茶ノ水 ロック
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ！《御茶ノ水 ロック》系列作同人，The CROW中心，桐山纯哉/片始亮，腐向。！日常口水文，文笔废，故事皆是自娱为主，全都是私设及妄想，不喜慎入。！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体或地点等均无关系。相信我，就只是想写主唱开开心心地吃 A&R手制的C&C的故事⋯⋯。





	1. - intro -

**Author's Note:**

> ！《御茶ノ水 ロック》系列作同人，The CROW中心，桐山纯哉/片始亮，腐向。  
> ！日常口水文，文笔废，故事皆是自娱为主，全都是私设及妄想，不喜慎入。  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体或地点等均无关系。
> 
> 相信我，就只是想写主唱开开心心地吃 A&R手制的C&C的故事⋯⋯。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘛，毕竟The CROW还有很多fans在等我……我们的呢。”

以鸦之名

\- intro -  
傍晚六时，震耳欲聋的尖叫欢呼与吉他鼓点的失真轰鸣同时响起，live house里火热的一夜于焉展开。  
两支对盘的乐队The Die Is Cast（通称DIC）和DYDARABOTCH（昵称Dydara）都往前场去了，乐屋里几乎空无一人，除了一溜窄窄的化妆台，就只有角落里一张看不出颜色的长沙发。也不知道是因为地下室灯光太昏暗还是劣质的皮料磨损的太厉害的关系，桐山纯哉从十年前来这个live house，就从没记住它是黑色还是棕色或是绿色。  
管他呢。  
他正蜷缩在沙发上，一手搁在脸上挡住灯光一手按压在腹部，企图减缓胃部传来的阵阵钝痛。  
城崎丈拎着盒子，绕开堆放得横七竖八的各种乐器与舞台器材，在乐屋最里面找到自家主唱。  
他一见桐山这情状便暗道不好，赶紧从随身口袋翻出胃药给桐山塞两粒，抄起桌上杯子想给他喂点水，不料一闻竟是杯冰凉的威士忌。  
“嘿嘿，城崎你来了。”  
桐山当然也不至于迷糊到用烈酒服药，只得硬着头皮干咽药片。  
城崎忍不住扶额。  
“明知道自己不好好吃饭就犯病，还敢喝烈酒！还不带药！我是公司的A&R，不是你的管家欸！”  
“哎呀，啰嗦……”桐山吞了药摆摆手坐起来，眼尖地瞄到城崎带来的盒子，顺手接过来，问道：“这是什么？”  
“上次说好的芝士蛋糕。”城崎没好气地答，“你还是先别吃油腻的东西……”  
桐山刷刷两下拆开盒子，迫不及待地掰了一小块塞嘴里，香软绵密的口感带着些许清新酸甜的柠檬香味，引人食指大动。  
“A&R亲手烘焙的芝士蛋糕，我太有口福了~”  
“待会儿又胃痛我可不管你了。”  
“嘿嘿，先收好，等我唱完来吃。”桐山舔舔唇角，马马虎虎地把盒子重新包好。  
城崎不甚赞同地皱眉：“都痛成这样子了还出场？取消了吧。反正今晚是DIC和Dydara两支乐队的对盘live，本来也没你什么事。”  
“但我答应了亮酱呀。”桐山纯哉低眉轻笑，“嘛，毕竟The CROW还有很多fans在等我……我们的呢。”  
啧，还不死心。城崎叹气。

亮酱——片山亮，元The CROW吉他手，现CRIMSON SKY RECORD社长，这会儿正在后台紧张地核对演出进程：现在是弟弟片山始的乐队Dydara演出，第二个上场的是前辈级的……元The CROW的主唱桐山纯哉with T&E Band，然后压轴出场的是片山亮悉心栽培的CRIMSON SKY旗下新锐乐队DIC。  
Dydara虽然在音乐修为和表演方式上都还嫌年轻稚嫩，但舞台上却是活力十足，一首闹腾的开场曲便把场子热了起来。鼓手稳当，贝斯手老练，吉他手活泼，主唱的弟弟小始爆发力不错，也初具摇滚唱将的风范——虽然比起当年The Crow刚出道时的纯哉还是差得远……片山亮不由得想起十多年前，自己跟桐山纯哉，也是这样的毛头小子，也是这样的莽撞懵懂，也是这样的天真热血，也是在间live house举办了无数场live，以及最重要的major出道live……

 

[May be continued ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没粮只好自己动手挖土系列⋯先下一铲子，明天L团fc能当选就继续写。


	2. -verse-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以鸦之名，为你酿赤红美酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：姬琉璃  
> ！《御茶ノ水 ロック》系列作同人，The CROW中心，桐山纯哉/片始亮（互），腐向。  
> ！日常口水文，文笔废，故事皆是自娱为主，全都是私设及妄想，不喜慎入。  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体或地点等均无关系。

1>> -verse-

碎石喜欢我，一声令下亲吻我至眼窝  
绅士厌烦我，乌合之众为何异见太多  
Get Out Out Out！  
驱逐不问原因吗，听不懂的歌声总会太吵  
猎杀需要理由吗，你口中的厄运或是凶兆  
是我的血流成河永不超脱

披上夜色前，我也爱惜纯白羽毛  
以神圣之名，阿波罗赐我以怒涛*  
Go Fight! Fight! Fight!  
为吾神嫉妒，刺穿水面燃起孽火  
为吾爱恐惧，撕下驯服无处可躲  
Fight! Fight! Fight!  
献出圣洁，  
以鸦之名，为你酿赤红美酒

——《鸦》**（The Crow出道单曲）

\-----------------------------

地下摇滚乐队千千万万，能熬到出头的实在是没几个，无疾而终或者破裂解散的比比皆是。今天还在同一个舞台演出的乐队，下个星期可能就面临吉他手跳槽、主唱隐退、贝斯手被女人追杀、鼓手急病住院……等等状况，或者干脆整团消失，只在过往拼盘live的宣传单上还留着晦涩难懂的乐队名字。  
The Crow当年无疑是幸运的——直到现在片山亮依然会这么感叹。他们不仅在乐队潮中活了下来，发行了好几张单曲和专辑，更在某地下乐队比赛中脱颖而出，成功签约唱片公司major出道，成为其他乐手羡慕嫉妒恨的对象和乐迷们尖叫追捧的摇滚乐队。  
很早之前片山亮就知道自己一定会走上做音乐的路。及至遇到了万里挑一的主唱桐山纯哉——他是那么才华横溢耀眼夺目，就让亮更有信心能一起实现登上武道馆举办one-man公演的梦想。  
说来，The Crow的出道live时，除了indie开始就追随乐队的乐迷，观众里大约有一半的新面孔——特别是女孩子们，都是为了看纯哉而来的吧？这都多亏了新公司的声势浩大的宣传手法。为了The Crow能一炮而红，公司宣传组早早就把乐队新曲PV派给电台电视台，主唱纯哉顶着一头淡金短发一身酷黑造型抱着麦克风吼着“Fight Fight Fight！！！”的镜头横扫MTV频道的热门时间，撩起了摇滚迷的浓烈兴趣；同时乐队成员的大幅造型海报亦地毯式覆盖了年轻人活跃的潮流商业街——听说海报还被乐迷偷偷撕了好几回。  
Live开始前的乐屋里，片山亮坐在沙发上，边专注默记复习和弦，边给手指揉揉按按做着热身，冷不防被搂进一个怀抱里。  
“我好紧张啊，亮酱。”桐山纯哉挂在队长兼吉他手片山亮身上，毛绒绒的金色脑袋蹭到人家肩膀脖子间，引得他一阵发痒。  
“这个场子我们indie时候都演过多少回了，还紧张？”  
片山亮不客气地把纯哉从身上撕下来丢沙发上。纯哉顺势躺倒，头搁在他大腿上，长脚一伸踩在分不清是绿色还是灰色的沙发扶手上，给自己找了个舒服的姿势。  
“欸~这回不一样，这是亮跟我major后的第一次嘛~”纯哉不满地伸手撩开吉他手为了拗造型特地留的过长刘海，看进他眼睛里的瞳仁闪闪发亮。  
纯哉带着绵软语调的磁性嗓音让片山亮心里咯噔跳了一下，努力了那么久，终于major了啊，但第一次什么的说法也太暧昧了……  
“亮酱亲我一下就不紧张了，嘻嘻。”纯哉手指弯弯卷卷玩着自家吉他手的额发，嬉皮笑脸地……打了个酒嗝。  
片山亮才注意到纯哉呼吸间的酒气，不由得气笑，“又喝酒了？都跟你说了多少次live前不要猛喝酒！”  
“只喝了一小杯！”纯哉嘟起嘴争辩，双颊被酒精蒸腾出一片粉霞，露出一边浅浅的酒窝。  
片山亮不由得别开了眼。  
“是只喝了一杯，不过是啤酒杯那么‘小’的一杯。” 贝斯手忍不住插嘴。  
“而且喝的不是啤酒是威士忌。” 鼓手也补刀。  
乐屋里的节奏组这会儿心里不约而同想的是：你俩自小认识平常腻歪就算了，都live前了，队长能不能管束一下主唱和自己，别在这里发闪光弹亮瞎队友的狗眼x2啊……  
“你们不要瞎操心！喝了酒不是发挥得更好吗？”纯哉站起来理理身上的小皮衣再转个圈，表示自己完全没有喝醉不会影响到演出。  
“总之，如果我紧张到忘词了就把麦克风给亮替我唱！”万人迷主唱这样宣布。  
他也的确这样做了。  
Live上，果不其然，某首歌到了副歌部分，纯哉抬手转身滑到下手，蹭到努力刷吉他的队长身侧把麦克风举到他嘴巴前示意让他唱。  
片山亮额头的青筋都要炸开了，我如果能唱好还要你这主唱干嘛？  
吉他手正犹豫间，纯哉已经一手揽过他的脖子，脑袋靠脑袋脸贴脸地继续唱，吉他手在他的带唱下顺水推舟地一起吼了两句。纯哉赞赏似地在他唇边亲了一口，舌尖特意舔过脸颊边，留下一行湿润。  
“呀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”两人的互动像在开水里撒了把糖霜，激起台下连声尖叫。  
纯哉好整以暇地听到向来稳妥的队长随即失手弹串了一节solo……他吐吐舌头赶紧放开队长，跑到另一边伙同贝斯手继续撩上手的观众。  
可恶，高难度的solo时别来干扰吉他手啊！片山亮头皮发麻，努力把自己当众被纯哉吻了的事情忽略掉。这只是live上撩气氛的fan service他懂的，懂的……  
然而更意想不到的还在后面。  
安可的时候捣蛋的主唱从后抱起队长转圈圈，大喊：“Are you f*cking ready？”  
台下炸起轰鸣般的欢呼声回应着主唱的问话，密密麻麻的手臂举起来挥舞，如同随浪翻卷的海藻巨潮，让人惊心马上就会淹没了live house。  
片山亮被转得晕晕乎乎，正在努力思考主唱这喊话是ready for what？的时候，自己已经被纯哉抛下台！近处的手臂接住了他，而更多的海藻仿佛饥渴的水蛇纷纷涌向他，企图碰触到他哪怕只是一点点。不一会儿客席另一端又尖叫骚动起来，纯哉把贝斯也丢下客席了，正得意地哈哈大笑。随后中间区域响起更大的轰鸣尖叫，纯哉自己也dive跳下来了。被人群托举着传递在观众的头顶，在亮看来简直就是无数的触手涌向他，撕扯他衣服和身体，太可怕了……  
当纯哉三人终于在staff的帮助下连滚带爬地回到舞台的时候，身上的衣服早被拉扯得破破烂烂，纯哉甚至连贴身皮裤的裤头都被拉下来不少，露出了一截内裤的豹纹边儿。成员看着彼此狼狈的样子哈哈大笑，干脆把只剩几块破布的T恤脱掉丢下台，赤膊把余下的曲子演完。  
最终谢幕时，发生了意想不到的一幕——台下的乐迷人手一张举起了早备好的手幅，齐声高喊：The Crow恭喜major！  
看着台下齐刷刷高举的“The Crow最高”手幅，汗流浃背的四位乐队成员又惊又喜，手拉手举起来再深深鞠躬。  
乐迷并没有停下来，持续不断拍掌齐呼“The Crow Crow Crow Crow Crow！”……  
片山亮忍不住眼眶发热，转头看纯哉——那家伙脸上已经湿透，一边拿手背抹眼泪，一边跟台下乐迷挥手飞吻，笑得像个大孩子。  
能组成The Crow真的太好了。  
那时候似乎再努力那么一点点，就能够到武道馆的门槛了……

“干杯！！”  
叮叮锵锵的碰杯声拉回了片山亮不着边际的思绪。  
对了，现在是DIC和Dydara对盘live的after party。酒吧包厢里没有乐迷，也没有The Crow。  
——自从他的手废掉弹不了吉他后，就再也没有什么The Crow了。  
两支年轻的乐队和staff们早闹成一团，片山始和Sho两名主唱针锋相对，不但轮流抢麦克风唱歌，还要把前辈桐山纯哉也拱出来唱歌。桐山纯哉从善如流拎着酒杯站上小舞台随意吼了两句。下面的后辈兼The Crow粉丝团哇哇狂叫什么“前辈超级棒！”“纯哉我爱你！”甚至“前辈脱衣服！”“纯哉跟我结婚！”也喊出来了，完全就是酩酊大醉的气氛组。  
片山亮左边坐着弟弟片山始，右边是Sho，被两个最大嗓门的左右夹击，吵得脑仁疼，不动声色地站起身想离开片刻躲一躲。不想兴奋的年轻人们看到他马上不由分说地拖出来，让他也唱一首歌。  
片山亮皱眉，他就是唱歌五音不全才没当主唱而是当了吉他手，这会儿硬要他唱不分明是为难人么。  
“亮由我来代表吧。”刚唱完的桐山纯哉拿着麦克风嘻嘻说，“亮负责听就好。”  
片山亮闻言只好坐下来准备继续忍受这伙人的喧哗吵闹。  
“那么下面为各位献上今天的特备曲目——The Crow的《鸦》……”  
不等桐山纯哉说完，年轻人们全蹦起来又是拍掌又是吼叫炸开了锅。《鸦》曲调刁钻歌词犀利，被封为最难弹又难唱的摇滚经典之一，玩乐队的后辈们都以能cover《鸦》为荣。现在竟能近距离听主唱本尊演唱，简直是可以记在族谱上流传后世的伟业。  
纯哉没有费神翻卡拉ok曲库找伴奏，在小舞台随手抽了把木吉他，自弹自唱了一个不插电版本。  
[披上夜色前，我也爱惜纯白羽毛，  
oh Fight~ Fight~，  
以鸦之名，为你酿赤红美酒……]  
大家听呆了，从来没有听过如此轻盈柔美又满溢伤感的《鸦》。  
不，准确来说是从来没有见过桐山纯哉如此温柔地轻弹浅唱……  
原本刁钻的曲调被揉成了轻拢慢捻的抑扬顿挫，略带暗哑的嗓音浸透着磁性魅惑，伴着静水流深的吉他和弦如泣如诉。  
一曲终了，鸦雀无声。  
随后炸起各种掌声哀鸣。片山始和队友们热血澎湃，表示Dydara也要cover这首歌！围着点歌台捣鼓起来。  
桐山纯哉笑笑，摆摆手让大家继续玩，随后拨开Sho坐到片山亮身旁。  
侍应非常有眼力见地马上给他送上新调的加冰威士忌，同时端来各色小食。  
“刚才那个，是demo版本改的吧。”片山亮稍微回忆了一下，不得不再次叹服纯哉的才华。《鸦》最早的demo被他随手一改，呈现出与摇滚版本截然不同的气氛，连他这个作曲者都快要认不出原曲来了。  
“亮喜欢吗？如果你答应重组The Crow我们还可以尝试不同的风格喔！或者你来当我的制作人怎么样……”纯哉眼里闪过一丝兴奋的光芒，但话没说完就被打断了——  
“呀……”  
侍者捧来的点心用火烫的铁板盛着，一不小心就碰到片山亮左手上，烫红了手指。  
一旁的Sho惊呼了起来，连忙呼叫侍者取药物。  
桐山纯哉眼明手快地拉过片山亮，捉住烫伤的手指直接放入冰冻威士忌里降温。  
“全日本的吉他手都羡慕的‘黄金左手’可不能受伤呢。”  
重要的，吉他手吗……片山亮一窒。  
——『况且，你的手已经弹不了吉他了吧？为什么还缠着纯哉？』  
——『你对纯哉来说就是个已经不能弹吉他的吉他手而已。』  
多年前，片山亮的手打架受伤的时候，不止一个人这样对他说，请他解约放纯哉单飞。  
事实上没有人比他更明白，对于纯哉来说，自己先是“吉他手”，然后才是“亮”吧。  
“现在可一点都不黄金了。”片山亮抽回手，从桐山怀里坐抽身出来坐远了一点。  
“亮~不要这么冷漠嘛。”桐山纯哉拖着慵懒的腔调不满地指控，无视对方的不配合，依然抓住片山亮的手指塞到冰酒里舒缓镇痛，然后就地取材撩起自己的T恤下摆擦干，握住修长的指节轻轻摩挲。  
“亮又让自己受伤的话，我会心疼死呢。”桐山纯哉收起了慵懒的调调，像以往The Crow最亲密的时候一样，下巴搁在亮的肩膀上，轻轻在他耳边说。  
声音在片山亮耳边轰然炸开，鼻头一阵发酸，别开头不理桐山纯哉。  
啧……这么多年了，这把男中音还是该死地磁性好听。  
好听到想永远拥有他……  
片山亮心乱如麻，拿着烫伤的借口提早走了，不想理会桐山纯哉渴望重组The Crow的期待眼神。

然而The Crow的往事依旧如走马灯似地在片山亮脑海里翻搅。  
练团时，纯哉直率又毒舌，会直接怼队友：“这个节奏不对吧？不是幼儿园过家家了鼓手拜托抓准一点好吗？还有贝斯，这里又进早了，手速不够也不能抢拍子啊！”诸如此般，把人都气跑了，队长担当的亮只好打圆场把人一个个哄回来。  
选曲会议上，纯哉对不喜欢的作品完全零容忍，经常撑着下巴说：“你们写的都是什么东西啊，笑死人了，我才不要唱呢。”然后一直投票给亮的曲子，甚至不投自己的。  
连续通宵录音的时候，亮和纯哉不断迸发出新想法，竟然在最后时刻还想改编曲……其他两位成员都累得受不了愤而离去。最后亮只好自己把主音吉他、节奏吉他和贝斯一起弹了，而纯哉把主音合音来回录了好几十遍，声带过劳发炎一个星期才治好。  
纯哉喝了酒时情绪高涨，表演状态特别好。当然亮也曾经撞见不少次纯哉喝多了，被女孩子在团练室或live house后门堵到，垫起脚搂住纯哉送上贴身湿吻的……被撞见后，女孩子是怎么惊跳起来夺门而出的，亮已经不记得了。只记得纯哉事后一边信誓旦旦地保证不再多喝酒，一边笑嘻嘻地说女孩子又香又软真可爱。  
谁说不是呢？  
片山亮叹气。胡思乱想了大半夜，看看窗外陆续熄灭的霓虹灯，记起来弟弟还在酒吧里闹呢，赶紧打电话过去看看人还活着没有。  
“小始？你还在after party吗？”  
“老……哥？我，我们刚！出来噢！正在打车回家。”片山始显然已经不清醒了，跟哥哥讲电话也是大着舌头恍恍惚惚地。  
弟弟能跟小伙伴一起打车回去看来还是没有问题的。只是他更担心某人。  
“那个……你们前辈，纯哉也走了吗？”  
“纯哉前辈！他好厉害！老哥，我跟你港，我超~级佩服他的！……他喝倒了Sho那家伙哈哈哈……差一点还把我们乐队的也喝倒了……”  
片山亮皱眉，那他是得喝了多少。  
“那他现在人呢？怎么回去的？”  
“还……还在沙发上！等下城崎先生来接他。还好我有他的卡片……你弟弟机智吧哈哈哈哈……”  
喝醉了就把人丢沙发上就走掉？！片山亮莫名火大，简直想暴打一顿自己弟弟。  
他心急火燎地马上赶回酒吧，在门口正撞见城崎丈来接人。  
桐山纯哉靠在城崎丈身上唧唧哼哼地不知在说什么。看来他是已经在断片的边缘，脸色青白眉头紧锁，脚步虚浮无力，对周遭的事情几乎失去感知。  
“城崎先生，纯哉没事吧，要么我一起来帮忙……”片山亮焦急地想伸手扶起桐山纯哉。  
城崎丈长手一伸重重格挡开片山亮，冷冷睇他一眼。  
“不要再来撩纯哉了，他已经为你付出得够多的了。还有这种新人拼盘live，请不要再叫他参加了。”

[May be continued ]

 

*注1：希腊神话中乌鸦本为拥有洁白羽毛的圣鸟，被阿波罗迁怒而令其永世变为黑色。  
*注2：当然并没有《鸦》这首歌，这歌及其歌词是为剧情需要，笔者虚拟并乱填词的。

 

附：一眼看懂的J-ROCK系用语解说  
1）盘：音译自“band”，指乐队；以此类推，“盘面”即bandman乐队成员，“盘娘”指bandgirl，一般指追乐队的女乐迷。  
2）one-man live：一组艺人（个人或乐队）单独表演的现场演出。  
3）对盘：两支乐队共同举办现场演出，通常演出时间是每支乐队一半，中间会有更换及调试乐器的休息时间。  
4）拼盘live：多个演出单位（个人或乐队）一起参演的现场演出。  
5）major：主流，与indie（独立、地下）相对，major debute主流出道通常是指加入了主流唱片公司。  
6）A&R：唱片公司中负责挖掘新艺人与作品，管理艺人与出品的部门。  
7）节奏组：贝斯和鼓主要负责乐曲的节奏基调，统称节奏组。


End file.
